Never Going Down
by ElementLegend
Summary: There are plenty of things that can happen when two people work together: a dangerous bike ride, a forced karaoke night, mistaking a house for an office, searching for a defense attorney's badge, dealing with each other, and a case that puts them both out of work. A look at the relationship between Kristoph and Apollo, mostly before 4-1, and one during 4-1. Platonic KristophxApollo
1. Bike Ride

_Because for whatever reason, I trust you and your bike riding skills._

Kristoph glared at his car with a venom unmatched by anyone else except for possibly Dahlia Hawthorne. He did not like it that his car broke down _right when_ he needed to go back to his house. And Kristoph Gavin would _not_ take a taxi, and_ refused_ to take the bus, even if it meant walking three miles in his favorite suit.

"Ah, Mr. Gavin!" Apollo said. Kristoph turned to face him.

"Mr. Justice, shouldn't you be going home by now?"

"Um, yes, I just thought, since it seems to be on my way to my apartment, I could take you home!" Apollo said cheerfully, straddling his bright red bicycle.

"And whatever makes you think I need a ride home? Also...how do you know where my house is?"

"Well...you're clenching your fists like you want to punch something, you're wearing that frown that you usually only use when a witness's testimony is about to get torn apart, you're glaring at me when I did nothing wrong, or at least, I hope I've done nothing wrong..."

"Get to the point, please."

"And...I heard something very similar to metal being kicked a couple minutes earlier...Is your car broken or something?" Apollo asked. Kristoph sighed.

"Yes. Yes, it is. Now, please answer the other question I asked."

"Well...remember my first day of work when I thought your house was your office?"

"Oh...right. I was trying to forget about that incident," Kristoph said, remembering how he had to replace the lock on his door because of it.

"That's how I know...Anyway...do you still need a ride?" Apollo asked.

"Yes, I do," Kristoph admitted.

"I can take you home then!"

"On that bike?" Kristoph asked, looking at how beat up his subordinate's bike was.

"Of course! I...don't exactly own a car," Apollo said.

"I'll go get my helmet..." Kristoph said. He wished that he didn't have to deal with a bike after that last incident with his little brother, where Klavier was going _way past_ the speed limit, but it couldn't be helped. He needed to get home, and he couldn't refuse if his student was offering. So onto Apollo's bike he went.

* * *

After finally getting his bike to move (Apollo had never had a passenger before), the two rode quietly down the street. That is, until they reached a downwards slope.

Apollo started going down it just fine, of course. Then, the bike sped up. Apollo appeared to be frantically squeezing one of the handles, as the bike started going faster.

"Um...sir..." Apollo started, "the brake isn't working."

"What do you mean the brake isn't working, Mr. Justice?" Kristoph said through clenched teeth.

"I meant that the brake isn't working at all, Mr. Gavin! I can't slow this thing down!" Apollo said, gripping onto the bar handles for dear life, feet flying off the pedals. Kristoph, realizing what this meant, immediately grabbed onto the bar handles, on top of Apollo's hands.

"Mr. Justice, I suggest you get your feet on the pedals and get your bike in control immediately, or else!" Kristoph yelled in Apollo's ear.

"I'm trying, sir, I am!" Apollo said, his feet trying to catch up with the pedals as the hill ended and an upwards slope began. Apollo managed to get one foot on a pedal before they reached the top of that hill and flew about five feet into the air. Apollo struggled to get his other foot on his pedal, and Kristoph grabbed onto the handles of the bike and Apollo's hands much tighter. As they flew through the air, which felt like hours, not ten seconds, Kristoph swore he could see Wright on the street, laughing at him.

Then, they landed.

Apollo's legs were working overtime, moving with the pedals as the two lawyers, somehow, didn't crash Apollo's bike into the People Park fence.

Eventually, the bike slowed down, then stopped, after a minute or two. Apollo heaved a sigh of relief.

"Here...we...are..." Apollo said, breathing hard. Kristoph looked up, and sure enough, there was his house.

"Mr. Justice..."

"Yes, sir?"

"You'd do well to get a new bike. One who's breaks actually work," Kristoph said. "I'll even pay for it, if I have to."

"Ah, there's no need to be so polite, Mr. Gavin! I...I'll get one myself, it's fine! I'm fine!"

"In any case...thank you for taking me to my house. I do appreciate it."

"Any time, Mr. Gavin!" Apollo said. Then, he got on his bike, and headed home.

"At least he didn't do it on purpose," Kristoph sighed, heading into his house.


	2. Karaoke Night

**_Here's the second chapter of Never Going Down, guys! Along with KristophxApollo, there is lots of Klavier and Kristoph banter in the beginning. Also, I do not own the song "You Can't Stop The Beat". Enjoy! - Element_**

* * *

_Because being with you always seems to make embarrassing things easier to do._

It was quite natural for Kristoph's younger brother, Klavier, to come by his house after he had finished his tour. It was also natural for Klavier to be quite bothersome, from Kristoph's point of view. However, this had reached an absurdity that went far beyond Klavier purposely speeding on his "hog" as he called it. It even went beyond the embarrassment of asking Kristoph, in public, why he didn't have a girlfriend yet, which Klavier should have known the answer to in the first place.

Klavier had somehow decided that taking Kristoph to a karaoke bar was okay. On top of that, he dragged Kristoph's own subordinate into this mess, which made matters worse.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" Klavier said.

"No. It will not be fun, especially for me. Unlike you, Klavier, I do not sing."

"Even if it's karaoke?"

"_Especially_ if it's karaoke..._Piano_," Kristoph said, using Klavier's least favorite nickname for emphasis.

"_Krissy_, I've told you not to call me that," Klavier said, using Kristoph's least favorite nickname as a retort.

"You are treading on thin ice, little brother. Very thin ice, in fact," Kristoph said, scooting a little farther from his brother in the cramped taxi, and scooting a little closer to Apollo, who had slowly been getting squashed against the car door by his boss. At about that time, the three lawyers had arrived at the karaoke bar, and got out. _Let's just get this over with as quickly as possible, _Kristoph thought, barely noticing his coworker had fallen out of the car.

Meanwhile, Apollo had been forced to listen to the two brothers have a...fight if he could call it that. It wasn't anything like a normal argument, and it seemed more passive-aggressive than anything else, but they were still fighting, or at least, Apollo thought so. One thing was for sure, he was not looking forward to this outing...That, and that he had fallen onto the ground. _Great._

A minute after they had gotten out of the car, Kristoph finally noticed that Apollo was on the ground. He grabbed his hand and yanked the young lawyer up, without even asking if Apollo needed it.

"Thank you, sir," Apollo said, surprised. Kristoph didn't even respond.

The first thing Kristoph noticed was that the bar that they had gone into was very dim, except for the stage, which was spotlighted. _Well, so much for not getting noticed if I sing...It appears that everyone in the room will notice if I go up there. __I don't care if Klavier is dragging me up there and putting me in a straightjacket, I will not sing._

"Krissy, why don't you go up there and sing?" Klavier asked.

_Oh, the sweet irony..._ "No, little brother."

"Come on! You used to sing all the time when you were a teenager, right?"

"Klavier, I thought we weren't going to mention that again."

"Nope! You never said that, Krissy," Klavier said.

"How about me and Mr. Gavin only have to sing one song?" Apollo suggested. "I mean...that's fair, right?"

"Say that again, Mr. Justice?" Kristoph asked.

"Me and Mr. Gavin would sing one song, and that's it. I think that's fair," Apollo repeated.

"Mr. Justice..." Kristoph sighed. "You do realize that my annoying brother only asked me to sing, correct?"

"Yes, but...I actually like to sing, so I thought it would be fun if we sang together," Apollo said, smiling. Kristoph sighed. _I'm not getting out of this...am I?_

"Fine. However, after the song, I am leaving," Kristoph muttered.

"Do you mind if I choose the song?"

"Go ahead, Mr. Justice."

Unfortunately, Kristoph was very unaware of the fact that his coworker liked musicals. "Hairspray", to be specific.

"Okay, if you don't know the words, just remember to look at the screen. The lyrics are always there if you need them. Oh, and don't forget to smile!" Apollo said.

"Right, I'll try to remember that, Mr. Justice," Kristoph said, grimacing at the very thought of singing a musical number with his _student _of all people.

Klavier yelled, "Good luck!"

And then, "You Can't Stop The Beat" started playing.

Apollo started to sing loudly and with confidence when the lyrics came on. _He's barely even looking at the screen...How did I even get dragged into this? _Kristoph thought, right as his duet came on screen.

"Ever since this whole world began..." Kristoph started singing quietly.

After two duets, Apollo had a solo, and then the song went to instrumental.

"Is it over?" Kristoph asked.

"Nope! You still have a solo with me as backup, and then we have a group chorus afterwards."

"What?" Kristoph said, nervously pushing his glasses up.

"Just look at the lyrics, and use your loud 'Objection' voice that you use in court! Don't worry, it'll be fine, I've got your back!"

Then, the lyrics came on.

"Oh, oh, oh, you can't stop today," Kristoph started, his voice a little over a whisper.

"No!"

"As it comes speeding down the track."

"Ooooh, child yes!"

"Yesterday is history."

"Be gone!"

"And it's never comin' back."

"Oooh yeah!"

"'Cause tomorrow is a brand new day, and it don't know white from black."

"Yeah!" Apollo yelled, cheering Kristoph on as he said it.

"'Cause the world keeps spinning 'round and 'round, and my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound. I was lost 'till I heard the drums, then I found my way~" Kristoph sang, progressively getting louder. "'Cause you can't stop the beat! Ever since we first saw the light, a man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night. And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today~ 'Cause you can't stop the beat!" Kristoph finished, out of breath, embarassed, and blushing a slight bit.

Eventually, the song ended, and Kristoph got off of the stage and outside as fast as he could. Apollo followed after him, as Klavier was cheering for the performance that the two defense lawyers put on.

Kristoph waved down a cab, and got in it. Apollo managed to slip into the car while Kristoph told the cab driver the destination. Then, they left the karaoke bar, never to go there again.

"Mr. Gavin...that was really good, sir."

"No, it wasn't. What that was, Mr. Justice, was embarassing."

"If it makes you feel any better, that was my first time singing in front of people," Apollo said. Kristoph looked out the window.

"I would have never been able to tell," Kristoph said. He thought about how he was refusing to do it, and only did it when his subordinate said that they could do one song together.

"What was the real reason you asked to sing with me, Mr. Justice? You had just as much of a chance to be embarrased up there as I did."

"Well...I guess it's because it's easier to do embarrassing things when you're with someone," Apollo said with a shrug.

The car was silent for the rest of the ride to Kristoph's house.

* * *

**_Well...that was interesting. This wasn't exactly my best, but it was still pretty good as far as talking about Apollo and Kristoph's relationship, and Klavier and Kristoph's relationship too, and it was really fun to write! I hope you enjoyed it! - Element_**


	3. First Days and Keyholes

_Because I sort of have to expect you to mess up on your first day working for me. Badly._

Apollo looked up at the building he was standing in front of. It pretty much looked like a mansion. _Wow...I can't believe I'll be working here, _Apollo thought. He looked at the key he had been given by his new employer, Mr. Kristoph Gavin, and he jammed it into the keyhole. _Huh? That's strange...Why would he give me a key that doesn't work? I must be putting the key in the wrong way. Let's try this again..._

Meanwhile, Kristoph had forgotten a case file at his house, and so, he went back to get it. Imagine his surprise when he saw his new subordinate _at his front door_ trying to get in. _What is my new employee doing at my house? Does he even realize that this is my home? Good grief..._

The defense attorney walked up to Apollo, and put a hand on his shoulder. Apollo jumped, and spun around to face his boss.

"Oh, um, hello, Mr. Gavin! The key isn't exactly working on the door..." Apollo said, his cheeks flushed.

"Naturally. This is my _house_, not my _office_. Here, let me open the door. I need to get something, anyway," Kristoph said. He slid the key into the keyhole, turned it, and...

It didn't work.

Kristoph tried it again with the same result. And again. And again.

"Mr. Justice..."

"Yes, Mr. Gavin?"

"I believe you just jammed my keyhole," Kristoph sighed.

"I-"

"I suppose I'll just have to go in through the garage door..."

"Do you know if you're using the right key, Mr. Gavin? I mean, that's sort of what just happened to me..." Apollo suggested. _I guess it's worth a try, _Kristoph thought. He grabbed his other key from his pocket, the only other key he had in his pocket at the moment, stuck it in the keyhole and turned it.

It _still _didn't work. After a couple more tries, Kristoph, finally admitting defeat, headed in through the garage, and got his case file.

"Mr. Justice, for the sake of time, I will drive you to my office. And _please _do not make a habit of messing up like this."

"I-I-I won't, sir!" Apollo said. The two got into Kristoph's car, and headed to Gavin and Co. Law Offices. The drive was silent until they had nearly arrived at the office.

"Mr. Gavin..."

"Yes, Mr. Justice?"

"I'm...I'm really sorry about jamming your keyhole. I didn't realize it was your house, I must have gotten the wrong address or something like that. I really didn't mean to, and I promise not to mess up again, sir!" Apollo explained. Kristoph was silent for a while, and Apollo's head hung down, like a child that had just gotten scolded.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Mr. Justice."

"Huh?" Apollo said, looking over at his boss.

"You probably will make more mistakes. Therefore, you can't promise 'not to mess up again'. That's not what I meant by 'don't make a habit of messing up like this'. I should have been more clear, and said, 'making mistakes when you're new to this job is fine, as long as you don't make too many'. Are we clear, Mr. Justice?" Kristoph asked.

"Y-Y-Yes, sir."

"And, while you're at it, could you stop stuttering when you're nervous?"

"Alright, Mr. Gavin."

By then, they had arrived at Gavin and Co. Law Offices. They got out of the car, and when Kristoph reached for his office key, he realized that, somehow or another, he had forgotten it inside his office. He asked Apollo to use his own key. It worked, and then, the two lawyers headed in to start doing some paperwork.

* * *

_**This one's sort of short, isn't it...oh, well! It's better than last time, and still quite funny (in my opinion). Hope you enjoyed it, and have a Merry Christmas, or whatever holiday you celebrate! - Element**_


End file.
